


Better to burn out than fade away?

by peachesatmidnight



Series: 3223 [8]
Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, I hope for everything, I know nothing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesatmidnight/pseuds/peachesatmidnight
Summary: Governors Awards





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what happened. I fear it is not.

It was just another day. Another lunch drudgery with people he didn’t really care to be with at this moment. All he wanted was still back in the hotel room. Hopefully bundled up nice and toasty and naked. Yes. Definitely Naked. He looks at his watch. Counting the hours until he can see him again.

He gets the notification and almost drops his phone in his excitement. Liz glares at him as she sees the notification as well.

tchalamet added to his story

He puts his hand up to his face to cover his smile and then lets out a fake cough to cover his giggle. That little shit.

The picture is Tim. Sitting on a bench in a gorgeous purple shirt drinking a cup of coffee. He captioned it. “Single cup”  
Armie immediately knows its for him. He has asked Tim to cut down on the coffee because he couldn’t be the energizerTimmy forever. He didn’t want to see him burn out.  
“better to burn out than fade away” was Tims smart ass retort.  
“Well. I. Would. Rather. Not. Witness. Either. Of. Those. Options. Thank. You. Very. Much.”  
Was Armies very convincing rebuttal punctuated with soft languishing kisses after each word.

“Yes. Sir” Tim breathes into Armies ear. It was truly something else to see this incredibly vibrant young man give in to his touch. They both knew the trust they shared was unbreakable. There was nothing either of them could do that wouldn’t be immediately forgiven, including the stunt Tim pulled the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the governors awards, the honorary oscars. A true bevy of who’s who in Hollywood. Other wise known as Armies own personal hell. Armie was stuck going solo because Liz had a party to go to and Nick. Well he was just being Nick.

There was a chance that Tim would be there but with everything going on lately he hadn’t been sure if he would make it on time.  
So there he was. Armie Hammer. Alone on another red carpet. He feels the buzz in his pocket. He shouldn’t check it but fuck it. He does what he wants.

5:06pm SweetT to AH: are you having fun yet?

He smiles and slides the phone back in his pocket.  
He is behind Saoirse on the carpet. She looks gorgeous as always. He will always have a tinge of jealousy in regards to her. She got to have a legit love scene with his man. And if they wanted to they could actually be a real couple and no one would think any less of them. It kills him that he can never have the same. Sure his marriage was over. The separation had been in effect for months but there was the agreement. If they broke that and went public right now it would still have the potential to damage their careers. Armie wouldn’t care about his career but it was all he could do not to worry about how their relationship has impacted Tims already. 

It’s a cruel twist of perfect fate that the two of them had been brought together in Crema only to realize they could never truly be. But it was his cross to bare. And he would do just that for Tim. He would do anything for the kid. He feels the buzz in his pocket again and tries to be cool.

5:07 TEEEMY to AH: *winking kissy emoji*  
5:08 AH to TEEEMY: oh yea. So much fun. I can barely stand it. *eye roll emoji*  
5:09pm TEEMY to AH: awe. Chin up buttercup. I’m sure it will get better. *winking emoji*  
5:10pm AH to TEEEMY : I can’t possibly see how. Well I mean I can. But I won’t get my hopes up.  
5:09pm AH to TEEEMY: looks like it’s my time to shine now. I’ll message later. *sad face emoji*

He turns back to the horde of photogs and does his due diligence. He will not give them the satisfaction of his “le muvi star” smile. That belongs to one person alone. He opts for what they call his “sexy smoulder” which is just a slightly more direct version of his.  
“I-do-not-want-to-be-here-But-they-made-me-So-I-will-fein-to-give-a-shit” Look. 

He can’t help but feel the distaste in his mouth.  
If he was a woman they would accuse him of having “resting bitch face” but since he is a rich, moderately handsome man they call it a “sexy smoulder” Top notch move forward for the so called woman’s movement they have been fighting for. If he hadn’t caught so much heat for his recent tweet he would run his mouth.  
You know what? Fuck it! Maybe he should run his mouth about this. Speak up for the blatant double standarding that is still so prevalent.

He is about to pull out his phone and shoot off his mouth via Twitter when he hears it. Rather he feels it. The shift in the air. It’s like an approaching electrical storm. He knows the feeling all to well. He barely has a chance to glance over before Tim is by his side. Beaming and laughing. All bets are off as soon as Tim enters the picture. His smiles are real. His laugh is genuine. The touch. My god. The touch is out of this world. But brief. Far to brief. Tim touched his chest and then he was gone trying to run away and not steal Armies “shine”. 

Fuck that shit. He goes after the kid. Purposely turning their backs to the horde of now crazed photogs, he whispers in Tim’s ear.  
“Thank you, but don’t think you will get away that easily.” He then turns and walks away before Tim can utter a response.


	3. Chapter 3

He heads inside to the bar. He can’t believe Tim is here. He shakes his head, the little shit tried to sneak up on him and then he scamper away just like at his stage door those months ago. It really touched him that Tim was worried about upstaging him. He thought Armie hung the moon and stars and in the beginning Tim had been adamant that all the attention should be and would be on Armie. Armie on the other hand knew that wouldn’t be true. It couldn’t be. He saw it, Luca saw it, the whole cast and crew had seen it.

It reminds him of back when they were on tour for the movie. They did the talk show circuit and NPH had started the conversation about paparazzi.   
Tim was unabashed in his adamance that there was only one photog and they probably thought he was Freddie Highmore. Thank fuck that NPH had said what Armie had been biting his tongue not to say.  
“You’re better looking than Freddie Highmore.”  
The nervous energy that had radiated off of Tim was like a drug that Armie never knew he craved.  
It paralleled to when they had been on Ellen and she had said.  
“When anybody sees this. You are so sexy in this movie, you really are.”   
It was all the things Armie had wanted to say but hadn’t been allowed. Not in public at least. He had told Tim time and again how gorgeous and sexy and talented and amazing he was, but to have two television icons remark on it as well, he hoped it would finally sink in.

From now on the world would see the amazing raw talent of Timothèe Hal Chalamet. His own THC. The thought had hit them one night when they were relaxing, talking shit and laughing while sharing a smoke.  
“Hey Arms. I think I finally figured out why you put up with me.” Tim had said as he took another pull. ‘Is it because you are sexy, smart, talented as all fuck, hilarious, amazing, genuine?’He had thought to himself but instead he just gave a questioning eyebrow raise.   
“Because. Dude. My initials!” Maybe it was the high fogging his head or just the close proximity to Tim but he had no idea what the kid was getting at. “THC. dude. My initials are THC. I’m like your own personal strain of…”   
“happiness” Armie finished the sentence for him. They had then broken down into incoherent giggles rolling around on the floor.

A buzz of his phone broke him out of his reverie. He opened the notification. His trusty TimmyAlert. It was an IG post of Tim on the red carpet doing what could only be described as “the Timmy twist”. He laughed out loud and almost spilled his drink. That’s when he felt him again.   
“What cha lookin at Hammer?” He spins around and pulls Tim with him into the closest door he can find. A broom closet. With a lock. Thank fuck for locks.

“Wow Arms. What has gotten into you? You know there are people like… Right outside”  
“Guess you best be quiet then yea?” He didn’t give Tim a chance to answer as he kissed him hard and fast and before he slid down to his knees.  
“Ahh. What are you… ohh.. fuckkkkk. Armie...fuck meee..”  
“Later, maybe.” Was all he could get out as he took Tim fully into his mouth. Sucking him off like they had the luxury of all the time in the world. “Ple….aseee..Armie…..faster...I..need….fuckkkk…to....come.” Tim moaned out and it was music to Armies ears. He pulled off with a pop and looked into Tims eyes, still working him with his large strong hand.  
“Yes Sir” he said with a wink. He had barely gotten his mouth back over the length when Tim came. Hard and fast in the back of his throat. Armie instinctively wrapped his arms around Tim. Supporting his weight as his knees gave. As his hands ran up Tims back he accidentally slipped his finger through one of the cut outs. He gave it a slight tug and Tim snapped out of his post orgasmic haze.

“Careful! He will kill me if I wreck yet another suit”  
“What’s it to him? You wear it, his sales spike. And then I get to rip it off of you. In my head that’s a win win fucking win” Armie smiled devilishly as he put his finger through yet another hole.  
“Later, Maybe” Tim winked. “But now we must go back out there and shmooze right?”  
“Fuck me, I hate it when you are right T” Armie got his wits about him with a scoff.  
“Like I said Armz, Later. Maybe..”  
“You can bet your sweet ass on it T” Armie said with a quick smack on his ass as he walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Armie chuckled at the whole scenario. He got Tim back for sneaking up on him on the red carpet. He was pretty proud of himself. Of course he should of known that wouldn’t be the end of it.

He went table to table. Mingling like his agent had told him to do. Always keeping one eye on his Chalamet.   
He stopped at the bar again and when he turned back around he spotted him talking and laughing with one of his co-stars. He wondered if Tim knew who he was chatting up. He must know right? Know that she was one of Liz’s best friends…

Apparently he was wrong. He walked up to the pair, still laughing and smiling. When Tim saw him he beamed and before Armie could get a word in Tim blurted out something he never in a million years thought he would here.  
“This is Armie. He’s my lover.” Armie was in shock. He slipped into actor mode and nodded with a laugh.  
“Yeah yeah.” Because really. What else could he say?

They pulled away from the group and headed towards an unoccupied corner of the room.  
Armie knew Tim was joking around, getting him back for earlier. He hoped people would just put it off as a joke. Actors being actors. He knew though that if anyone had been recording the interaction it would be online in a matter of…..

Beep beep. Both of their phones went off at the same time. Simultaneous CharmieAlerts. It was only logical they both have the alerts on their phones, easier to keep ahead of the fires they were sure to set. Really it was just because they knew the fans knew them better than they were given credit.   
Sometimes they even deliberately posted things to set them off.  
HeartZoom and LadyLady IG stories? check.  
Not so subtle selfies? check  
Random pictures of trees? Check and check

This time though the alert was one of many. Armie looking “serious and sexy” for the cameras. Then the complete 180 in his expression when Tim had snuck up. The pictures of them together were incredible. Laughing smiling and touching on the red carpet. Tim doing his little twist on the carpet. Then the icing on the cake. A video that clearly showed Tim and Elizabeth talking to Armie and although the audio was a little hard to decipher, anyone with eyes could read those three words that came from Tims mouth.

“Oops…” Tim said with mock innocence.  
“Yeah, right. Opps” Armie said as he wrapped his arm around Tim.  
“It is what it is?” Tim shrugged his shoulders.  
“Cats out of the bag now. Let’s get back to the party, but don’t forget your threat from earlier Mr Hammer..” He winked at Armie.  
“Some call it a threat. I call it a promise Mr. Chalamet.” He said as he made the way back to the bar.   
Again.   
If he was to get through even another hour of this evening without tearing Tims custom cutout jacket off. He was going to need another drink.

They mingled some more. Laughing and drinking until once again. Tim said those words. This time to a senior editor of a magazine. Entertainment something or other.  
Either way that was the last straw. Armie pulled him in for a brotherly hug while whispering  
“My room. 15 minutes. Sir” and turned on his heels and went about his goodbyes.

As he walked away not daring to look back, he felt his phone buzz once more.

9:09pm SweetT to AH: I’m sorry sir. #sorrynotsorry *winky face emoji*

Armie shook his head with a chuckle. Like he didn’t know already. He had already forgiven Tim for anything he had ever and would ever do.


End file.
